Wildfire
by ILoveJasperTwilight
Summary: A strange girl runs alone. The wolves follow her, but they follow as friends. She is lost, until a desired companion finds her. This girl's heart is like wildfire. She can never be tamed. How will she react when she stumbles across the Cullens? Read.
1. Confusion

I ran through the wilderness, with the mistwolves surrounding me. I howled along with the Wolf Song, as I always do.

My bonded one, a firewolf named Starfire, ran beside me as we led the mistwolves into the Song.

We were all headed to the camp, or the clearing, where we lived. I live with the mistwolves.

We all were well on our way, howling with calm. Yet, suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Sniffing the air, I howled for my pack to stop. They did.

Danger was coming near. I could sense it.

"Senna, danger is near. We must not go any further. Something strange...terrible. I will go investigate." I calmly said to the leader.

"No. I can't let a beloved member of our pack leave us, with the question of not coming back. I will go with you, Eairya, if nothing else." The leader replied.

My name, it is Eairya **(A/N: Eairya is pronounced, E-air-A. the letter E, the word air, then the letter A.)**

"Senna, I must go alone. I can't endanger my pack, if I can do anything to help it. If you won't let me go, then I leave the mistwolves."

Howls of disapproval came from all around. I had no choice but to leave.

"NO!!! I am leader, I will not let you leave us." The mistwolf gave me a glare.

"I am sorry, Senna. The danger I sense is to great for me to endanger my clan, as I said. I must go. But if I do, do you promise me that all of you, that all of you will wait for me until I come back?"

"Eairya. Go if you must, but we will not wait. We must leave. Starfire, do you wish to go with your packmate, or stay with us?"

"_I must, as always, travel with my packmate. I shall never leave her. I'm sorry, Senna. Goodbye."_ Starfire bravely said, as we ran off.

I didn't know what I just did, but I know I had to run. Time went by fast, but we ran. We were far away from the mistwolves we used to know. I heard footsteps following us, and I whipped around fast.

"Who are you? Don't hide." I shouted with Starfire growling fiercely.

A teenage looking boy with bronze hair came to a stop in front of us. He had golden eyes, and a blank face.

"You are fast. Faster than I've ever seen, for a human run. What is your name?" The mystery boy asked.

"I...I am Eairya. Who are you?" I growled.

"I am Jasper. I won't hurt you. I promise." As he said this, a black-haired, pixie-like, graceful girl came out of the bushes.

"Jasper, Carlisle and Esme told you not to leave the house! What are you doing out here- W-Who is this?" She said.

"I am Eairya."

"_Who are you? I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here? I thought we were alone..." Starfire whispered hesatently._

"Jasper, why don't we bring her with us back to home? Carlisle will be curious...she is strange, and willing to cooroporate. Let me, please?" The pixie asked Jasper, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Allright, if you wish..." Jasper gave in.

Before I knew it, both of them were at my side, the Pixie, blabbering on. I wonder what her name was. They seemed nice enough. We shouldn't trust them too much, though. Just for percautions...

* * *

**Good, huh? Like it? Sorry it's so short, but I thought it was a good ending. Tell me what you think!!!!!!!**

**Love, Storm**


	2. Suspision and Fear

We reached their house.

I was dashed in by Alice, as she told me.

Many were settled in the room. A blond-haired, tall man seemed to be the father of them. He smiled kindly at me. Friendly, I suppose.

An amber haired woman sat next to the father, with her arm around him. I guessed she was the mother. She smiled warmly, just as the other.

On the opposite couch, a blond haired girl sat, watching, and cheering on, a dark-haired boy who was playing the game console in the house.** (AN:Eairya knows about games, tvs and all that cause she lived normally when a child.)**

A dark-haired boy came down the stairs storming, and shouting, "Alice! What have you done! We can't keep the secret for long!" I guessed that he thought I couldn't hear him, yet I had Wolf senses, so I could.

"What secret?" I asked casually.

Everyone looked shocked, scared, and some offended.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm Carlisle, This is Esme here." The father said, changing the subject, and gesturing to the woman next to him. "These are our children, Rosalie,"He said, gesturing to the blond."Emmett," He continued, gesturing to the one playing games. "and Edward." He finished, gesturing to the screaming one.

"I see you've already met Alice and Jasper." Esme said kindly.

"Yes, I have. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Eairya, and this is-" I attempted.

"_Starfire. I am overjoyed to meet one that is not our kind. May I ask if you have time for us to talk? We have been running for a while now. It would be nice to rest."_

"Of course! I love company myself. What do you think, Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Huh-Wha-What? Company? Sure! Who's coming?"

"Haven't you noticed our guests! Ugh, Emmett, learn your manners!" Esme replied, somewhat angry.


	3. Looks

After hearing Esme and Emmett argue for a while now, I decided to talk to Carlisle.

As casually as possible, I walked over to sit next to him. Esme had gotten up to slap Emmett silly.

"Hello, Carlisle. I am happy to meet you." I said, with my long, midnight black hair cascading down my back.

"I can tell Starfire must be happy too. If I can ask, what is Starfire? Is she a wolf, a fox, a creature yet to be discovered? I am dying to know, after all I am a doctor." Carlisle asked, calmly, I suppose.

_"I will awnser that myself. I am a firewolf. A mix between Mistwolf, Fox, Wolf, Firemental, and a heart of a Warrior. I have passion to fight, but also to love. Don't be afraid. I promise not to hurt you."_

"Thank you, Starfire. Eairya, we would be glad for you to stay with us. At least until your strength is recovered. I can sense you are tired." He replied.

Different expresions came from all around.

Alice, jumping up and down in joy.

Jasper, expresionless. I wonder why...

Emmett, a shy smile spreading across his face.

Rosalie, growling with disrespect.

Edward, giving me a stare.

Esme, smiling, as always.

Carlisle, smiling at me, yet growling at Rosalie and Edward.

and Starfire, looking at me for approval.

"C-can I talk to Alice before I decide..." I slowly, cautiously asked.

"Sure! We'll be back in a jiffy, Carlisle." Alice happily said.

* * *

Sorry, it's so short!!!! I'm in a hurry, but I'll make the next one LONG I promise!!!!!! Cause I'll do it now!


	4. Gone

I grabbed Alice by the wrist as we walked out of the house.

"I need to talk..to you."

"Where are we going?" Alice asked me.

"To...the Clearing. Where I lived. Follow me."

I ran, she ran. We made it there after a while.

I howled. Trying to get my old clan to awnser me. This disturbed Alice.

I didn't care. At least not now.

Suprisingly, Stormbringer came out of the bushes to me.

_"Eairya! How nice to see you! I suppose you want to know where the rest of the clan went."_

"I do, Stormbringer, packmate. This is Alice, behind me. She is a friend, no need to hurt her."

_"I understand. I won't make a mark. The clan...only few live now. After you left, Mist broke down in tears. She is with us now, but still sad for you. Senna stormed off in rage, not turning back once. She never came back. One by one, the rest of us broke apart. Me, Mist, Moonheart, Skyi, and Siennaa, we stick together now. The hundreds that used to be our clan, they are all gone. Now it is down to five. Will you join us again, Eairya, Starfire?"_

"Sorry to interupt, but I need to tell Eairya something really fast..." Alice said.

"What?"

"S-Senna, you say, she is coming back to you all. Soon." Alice said while I stood, confused how she could know this.

_"When?"_

".............in 5...4...3...2...1..."

Senna barged down through the clearing, and faced me, with a meanicing stare upon her face.

_"HOW COULD YOU!!To destroy my clan? Why!!!!!"_ Senna shouted, but she had it all wrong. I had nothing to do with this.

Senna lunged at me, and I ducked.

But not in time.

Now, a gash was on my shoulder, and I fainted, almost out of blood, and breath.

* * *

I know I promised long chapter, but I LOVE cliff hangers!!!! hehe....i'm evil...

Please click that button and review!!

Woo...hoo!

Hey, that rhymed! Cool! If you want to be in the story, review and tell me! I check the reviews every day!

Next chapter, Eairya and Starfire will be in the hospitial.

How can a firewolf be treated?

READ TO FIND OUT!!!

-Storm


	5. A Life Goodbye

I opened my eyes, questioning myself of where I was.

I was hurt, no doubt.

But I wasn't concerned about myself.

Starfire. She was the one I wondered about.

Was she okay.

No.

Did she live.

Possibly.

How is she, if she did.

Not gone.

Is she hurt.

Mabye.

Am I hurt.

Not a concern.

Does our connection stil stand.

That, I am worried about.

I can feel the fire bond that still lives, but only by a thread. I need to heal that thread. But how.

I slowly came out of my train of thought, and relized that I laid on a bed. My surroundings were unfimiliar. Esme and Alice sat next to my bed. They were praying for me. But why? They probably didn't relize that I was awake.

"Esme? Alice?" I asked for a response.

"Ah. You're awake. Do you feel okay, Eairya?" Carlisle walked in, responding instead.

"I feel fine...where is Starfire?"

"She is resting next door."

"Can I see her?"

"hmm...not yet. Soon." He replied.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You are in a hospital." Alice told me, slowly.

"What is a 'hospital'?"

I never saw one before, so I naturally had no idea.

"A hospital, is a place where anyone who is hurt, or injured is taken care of. Carlisle works here." Esme said, quietly.

"Oh." I whispered.

I then noticed my shoulder. It was wrapped in guaze, from my shoulder blade down to my fingertips.

I tryed to move it, but no one noticed.

I screamed.

Carlisle was over to me in a split second, along with Esme and Alice. The whole Cullen family was by my side, even the grumpy Edward.

I managed to swallow a tear.

I almost fell off the bed, the weight on my arm and all. Esme stroked my hair, soothing me with her voice. She was the mother I had lost.

A wave of tears came, drowning me in pain.

Then.

A spark, the spark of a connection being lost, had gone off.

Starfire.

My Starfire.

Was close to losing her life.

I couldn't believe it.

I didn't care how much it hurt.

The pain of losing Starfire overcame the others.

I had to do something.

I put my foot on the ground, something that threatened my life.

The other foot, next.

I took step by step, inch by inch, going as fast as my body would let me, to Starfire.

All the Cullens screamed at me, to stop. But I didn't. I withstood the pain and shouts.

Pain and hurt was streaming through every inch of me, begging me to hault. I refused.

Starfire was more important to me than anything. ANYTHING AT ALL.

I had reached the other door. Thank lord it was open.

As I saw the sight of my Starfire, I broke down in tears.

Laying there, barely breathing, was my Starfire!

Crippled paws, a broken tail. How I wished to save her.

Whimpers, came and came.

Starfire's fire was dying. Fading. I couldn't bear it.

I ran to her. My packmate.

If I could do anything to save her, I would.

* * *

Mist POV

_I ran tword my missing packmate's scent. She was in this terrible building, but I would give my life for her. That was exactly what I was going to do._

_I followed her smell through this building, as far as I could go. Finally, I reached her. _

_She was crying for Starfire._

_Her fire was dying._

_Her spirit too._

_I had to do something. _

_"Eairya! Starfire! I have the strength you need. Starfire was my sister, my friend, my soul! I'd give my life for her, as I will! She needs it more than I. We together, will make a strong wolf! Two souls, One Heart!!! That is what we are!! Two strengths, One Master!!!!!" I shouted, knowing I was howling the spell for two to become one. _

_Eairya was astonished._

_"Goodbye the old, Hello the new!!!! Destroy my past, Make my future!!!" I whispered, the last of the spell._

_I, turned into a spiral of mist, and floated tword Starfire, as she was turned into a spiral of fire._

_Mist and fire mixed, and slowly the shape of a wolf took form._

_The wolf that was made, she did not have mist surrounding her, as a Mistwolf does._

_She did also not have fire bursting from her tail and fur, as a Firewolf does._

_She did, however, have a fire like tail, with mist swirling around. A mist-covered coat of fur, with specks of fire. Orange eyes, a black nose, and blades of fire shone around her._

_This wolf was unique. _

_Strange, even._

_This wolf, was a mix between me, and Starfire. _

_She was blazing with energy, as happy as could be._

_The only thing that was wrong, was that Eairya was in pain. She was on the floor, crying, because of Starfire._

_Starfire wasn't Starfire anymore. Starfire was mixed with me._

_**We** were now Mistfire. _


	6. I Run Alone!

Eairya POV

I had recently colappsed on the floor by Starfire's bed where she laid.

My eyes only flickered, glimpsing the sight before me.

Fire and Mist collided together, and suddenly took the form of a new creature.

In Wolf form, yet different.

I heard panic in the voices of my friends as the Cullens ran into the room.

Alice and Esme were by my side in an instant, calming me and worrying deeply.

Carlisle was checking me over to make sure I hadn't hurt myself.

Emmett was standing with Jasper, trying to help Carlisle.

Rosalie and Edward were standing aginst the door, arms crossed, not even caring or paying attention.

I closed my eyes, whimpering.

The next thing I knew, I was in the bed I started from, and Edward, like he cared, was scolding me.

"What did you think you were doing! Leaving the room like that! What is wrong with you! You aren't even close to becoming one-"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You stop this right now! She dosen't deserve this...this...this pain! You're only making it worse, Edward. So, just shut up for God sake!"

"Mother! Please! Don't yell at him! She isn't one of us! She dosen't need to be here, listening or not! Why did we even welcome her..."

"Rosalie. Quit that this instant."

"Scince when did you stand up for him, Rose!!!"

Alice shouted over all of them.

"GUYS!!! She's awake."

"Oh..." Everyone said at once.

"Listen. Something is up with you all. I know it. So, just tell me already!"

They all looked shocked, and relunctent to tell me whatever it was.

Finally, Jasper spoke up.

"Look, Eairya, we can't tell you. It's too dangerous."

"Fine. If you won't tell me, then I leave."

"You can't. Your injuries are not even close to being healed. You'll need to stay for at least a week, maybe more." Carlisle complained.

I had more to say than that!

Rage was building, and I was going to let it go.

"I can't, and I won't! You can't force me!!!" I shouted.

"Acctually, I can..." Carlisle whispered, half fearfull.

"Let..me..BE!!!!!!!!!" I shouted once more. On the last word, I let a howl out for Starfire to come near.

_"What is it, Eairya?"_ Starfire asked, as she ran to me.

"Starfire...you look diffrent...why????"

_"I have changed. Mist came and gave me her power to survive. We, Mist and I, are now one. Same spirit, one heart."_

"Starfire, we must leave..."

_"Why, my master? And, it's not Starfire anymore, it's Mistfire!" _Starfire said, proud of her name.

"These...these people won't accept me.."

Rage was building, and Mistfire just nodded.

"Eairya, please. Don't go. You can't!!!" Alice shouted tword me.

"I run alone!!"

And with that, I barged through the hospital doors, still in great pain as I went.

How would I survive?

As I exited, a forest was near the Hospital. I ran to the forest, to rest.

As I passed a few trees into a meadow, a little creature with long, silver hair, with a tint of amber brown, was walking twords me in peace.

A smile spread across her face, and she looked as young as a child.

* * *

**Like it??? I'll continue soon, and can you guess who the little creature is?**

**Also, if you want to be in the story, I'm glad to put you in. Just tell me your name for the character,or if you want me to pick one, and also what kind of creature it is.**

**I could also pick that.**

**Please review, even if you don't want too!**

**YAYZ rhymes!!!!!!! hehe...**

**Love,**

**Storm**


	7. The End

"Hello. I've been waiting for you."

"Hello?" I cautiously asked.

"My name is Briony."

"I am Eairya...."

I colappsed to the ground in pain.

"I can help you, Eairya. I can heal."

Briony's small, water blue amulet floated above me.

She used her powers from the stone, to heal me. Blue light exploded from the jewel, onto me.

Slowly, the pain was devoured and dissapeared into thin air.

I stood up, once again.

_"Thank you, Briony, for healing my master. Would you like to travel with us? I'm sure you have quite a tale to tell."_

"I do. That would be nice. I have no where else to go. I shall begin my tale, if you want."

"Thank you." I calmly said.

"I am part of the Silver Healing Clan. My mother, Aquaria, is the Queen of our Clan, and my father, Waekania, is the King. I ran off, because I disobayed the law. I couldn't face the punishment. Now I am alone. This fire-shaped mark on my forearm, it is the mark of strength, yet the mark of a loner. A loner. A runaway. I was going to be greatly punished for that, like I could control if I had the mark or not. So I ran. Away. Far, far, away. Now I am safe. My name is different than my family trait of all names ending in ia. I was unique. So I was born a diffrent name. My father was superstitious. He believed that whatever direction a baby was born in, was the letter the name should begin with. They did not know what direction I was, so I was named Briony. It's the best they could do." Briony told us her sad, heartfelt tale.

We began to walk, as I spoke my past.

"It is my turn to tell. I had a normal childhood," I began. "Then, my parents died. I had no where to go, so I began to rome in the woods. There I came upon Starfire here. We bonded together, and she led me to her clan. There, I met all of them, all many of hundreds. Among them was Mist. And Senna, the leader. Years later, an intruder was on our territory. I spoke that I was going to go look, but Senna objected. I disobayed my leader, and left the Wolf Song. There, I met the intruder. The Cullen family. Well, one of them. More like two. Then, they inrtoduced me to their family. Years after, Senna came back for revenge. She thought I broke up the clan. So, she attacked me. Then I was sent to the Hospital, and I was in pain, as before. Starfire was dying in the room next door. I had to save her, so I tried. Then, Mist, came into the room, and mixed her spirit with Starfire's, to get what she is now. Mistfire. After that, I...I...I ran off. I don't quite remember..." I finished.

All was silent, except for the slight tapping of our feet as we walked on. I didn't know where we were going.

Where were we going?

Time to find out.

"Briony? Where are we going?"

"We are going to FireLands. Where our destiny lays."

"Not without us, you aren't!" A voice came from behind us.

"That place is dangerous! We can't let our good friend go off alone!" Another voice came.

I turned around to see our followers.

It was Carlisle.

Alice.

Jasper.

Rosalie.

Emmett.

Edward.

All of them.

What were they doing here?

"I run alone!" I shouted back at them.

"No, you don't. You're lonley, scared. But you try to be strong. For Mistfire. You try. Yet, deep inside, your lonleyness still stands. It has not been defeated." Jasper told me. What was up with him? Could he tell my feelings?

"Yes, he can. That's what he does. He manipulates your feelings." Edward. What was with him?

"I am a mind reader." He replied, but I didn't say the question out loud. That explains it; mind reading.

Duh.

"It's time we came clean about what we are, friend." Carlisle told me.

"I see the future." Alice, huh. Wierd.

"We-We are...Vampires..." Esme whispered in fear, I suppose.

"Vampires. Hah." I said, angry.

"We come with you, or you don't go at all." Rosalie said with a stare.

"Briony, we go, or not?"

"I can't answer that for you, Eairya. Find the answer within you."

I thought, deeply.

If we go, I don't know where this place might lead us.

If we don't, then I don't know what might happen.

I didn't know.

"I. I choose...neither."

That shocked everyone.

"I go my own way. Not this, not that. There." I continued, as I pointed to my left.

A forest stood there.

"I'm going back. To my clan. Where I belong! Goodbye."

"Wait!" Alice shouted. She walked up to me. "I go with you. At least let me lead you back."

"Allright."

And we left. Alice led me to my remaining clan members.

Mistfire stayed with me.

Everyone else, they went back to where they belonged.

* * *

Sorry it's so short a story. I'll continue for a while with The Possible Past.


End file.
